As It Should Be
by Kirebaby
Summary: It's been six years since they last saw each other. Now captured and at the mercy of the enemy, how will Sakura get out of this one? Will she want to? Has she truly moved on from the world of Uchiha Sasuke..Read and find out. SasuXSaku
1. Captured

**A/N:** Another SasuXSaku fanfic. This was done really quickly..I know some of you don't consider a month short, but I do, lol Well I hope you enjoy it...Also a sidenote, text in italics are the character's thoughts..

**Disclaimer:** Nothing's changed, no kind of Naruto ownage of any kind..

**Chapter 1: Captured**

_"It's cold."_ she shivers as she tries to wake up. Her body refusing to move, she forces herself to sit up. "Ahh, my head.." her hands were heavy, she noticed they were in chains. As she opened her eyes, she found herself in a desolate place. _"It's so dark, it must be some kind of cave or something.."_ she thought.

"Ahh..." someone moaned.

"Hiroshi, are you ok?" Sakura said as she crawled to his side.

"Yeah, what about the others?"

"I don't know." she said as she helped him to his feet. Lights flickered on, a sadistic laugh echoed throughout the room. "No...it can't be...Orochimaru!"

"Have we met? Ahh, I have seen you before... Oh yes, Konoha's flower, Sakura-chan was it?"

"What do you want with us?" Sakura demanded.

"You are spoils of war. Unfortunately, your comrades were a bit too feisty and weak for my taste...so they were... terminated." Orochimaru said with a cheerful voice.

"Sick bastard!" Hiroshi shouted as he began to charge at him.

"No Hiro don't!" Sakura shouted as she held him back.

Orochimaru circled them, "Kukuku, however, I did see some talent in you two. Surprising for a ninja from the Waterfall village, most of you are barely above genin level. Even more surprising to find a Konoha kuniochi among them. Kukuku, You will make an excellent guinea pig for Kabuto." he said as he looked at Hiroshi. "And you, Sakura-hime, you will be my personal servant, bending to my every will," his tongue slithered out of his mouth and licked her neck and face.

"Son of a bitch! Get the hell away from her!" Hiro shouted as he again charged at Orochimaru, but was stopped. Not by Sakura, but this time it was the snake sannin's blade. Impaled by the sword, Hiroshi fell off the blade to his knees, then collapsed on his back.

"No!" Sakura shouted. She fell to her knees desperately trying to save him, but she couldn't mold chakra. "No, no, no, no...what's going on? I..it..it won't work!"

"Don't Sakura, it's ok..save your strength..."

"No...p..please...don't leave me..." she sobbed.

"I'm sorry my love, I failed...to..protect you." She held his head in her lap, "Can you say ...it...please..just let me hear you say.. it..once, p..please..tell...me." he said as he lay there drifting away.

Tears falling from her eyes, she leaned down to him, "I...love you." They kissed their final kiss, and as she opened her eyes, he was gone.

"Kukuku, truly pathetic! You even lied to his face as he died, how noble, kukukuku."

"SHUT UP!" she yelled as she got up and grabbed a fistful of his robe. "I never thought I could ever hate a person so much until now! You took away the only two people I ever loved! Let me tell you something, you might as well kill me now, because I will NEVER serve you!" she then spat in his face.

Wiping the saliva off his cheek, "Aww, now that's not polite. Sakura-hime, I wouldn't let you go so easily when there is so much fun to be had. There are after all worse things than death..." He looked deep into her eyes, causing her body to fall limp. Next he grabbed both of her wrists, lifted her up and hooked the chain to a bolt in the wall. _"I..I..can't move...What's he going to do to me!" _Sakura thought franticly. "That's better...You know...that outfit doesn't do you justice." He raised his kunai to her chest, then slashed at her garments. Her clothes fell gently to the floor. Tears fell from her eyes. "My, my, how you have blossomed. Such a beautiful body, perfect.. in every way..." Again his long, slimy tongue fell out of his mouth and began to explore the young girls body. Licking her leg up to her inner theighs, then slowly slithering up and between her legs. She cringed, turned her head and wept silently. He continued to taste her, then moved up around and over her breasts. Retracting his tongue, he pressed himself against her body. Pulling apart her legs, he lifted her left leg, while he grabbed her by the hair, and forced her to look at him. "Are you scared, Sakura-hime?" Tears streaming down her face, every part of her shaking she said, "No..." "Your mouth says no, but your body screams yesss..." he said then licked her tears.

Throwing her head back as he let go of her hair, he began pulling apart his robe, when he was interrupted. "Orochimaru-sama, summimasen, but your presence is required upstairs. A fight has broke out among the men."

"I'm a little busy with Sakura-hime."

"I understand, but it's...well...you already know."

"Understood...he has been a little unruly lately, more so than usual. Perhaps he needs a woman."

"Perhaps, but it could lead to trouble." Orochimaru turned back to Sakura, then in a swift movement, sunk his teeth into her neck. Her screams echoed throughout the room. Three red marks appeared on her back shoulder, she then passed out. "Was that necessary..."

"Kabuto, you of all people should see the benefits of this. She will be unconscious for at least 24 hours, if she lives, she may prove to be a lovely little pet. If she dies, oh well, kukuku. Take her to his room, while I deal with the situation upstairs."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama."

Meanwhile, upstairs...

"You want a piece of me you little shit! I'll lay you out just like I did your girlfriend!" Sasuke shouted.

"Please, the only one getting laid out is you on Orochimaru's bed..."

The crowd says in unison, "OOhhh!"

"Hmph, it's so obvious, how jealous you are of me...I mean you have every right to be..you have no talent at all, your taijutsu is laughable, and well what else can you do...oh yeah...NOTHING! It's no wonder your girl prefers to be in my bed instead of yours, apparently you have no skill there as well.

"Bastard!"

"Tell you the truth, she wasn't even worth the time..."

"I'll kill you!" the enraged teen charged at the Uchiha prodigy. He attempted to punch Sasuke, but couldn't match his speed. As he turned to find Sasuke, but all he found was his fist.

The boy went flying into the crowd, then got up and before he could step up to his opponent, Orochimaru appeared in front of him. "Enough!" he turned to the bleeding guy and said, "Is there a problem?"

"No, sir..." the boy replied.

"I didn't think so," he turned, then in flash, Orochimaru slit the guy's throat.

"Damn it! I didn't need you to..."

"Sasuke-kun, why don't you go get some rest. I've left you something, I think you would enjoy, kukuku."

"BUT.."

"GO.."

"Fine, " he said as he walked away, throwing a table out of his way. _"Left me something...like what...probably another prostitute...you think he would get the hint after I threw the last few out...I really can't stand that guy lately..."_ Sasuke thought as he opened the door to his room. _"Yeah...another naked girl in my bed, hym she looks good from the back...but I'm not in the mood..."_ he thought. "Hey.. get out!" She lay there shaking. Noticing she didn't move he approached the bed, kicked it and said, "Get out!" Still nothing, he went to move her. As he touched her she started to whimper. He moved her hair out of her face, and his eyes shot open. "Sakura!" Still unresponsive, he lifted her eyelids, her eyes were rolling. He felt her forehead, "She's got a high fever, but I don't see any wounds..." He moved her hand from her shoulder and found a red seal. "That son of a bitch! He's going to pay for this!" Sasuke pulled the sheet over her, went into the bathroom, got some wet towels, and put them on her forehead and neck. "Please don't die Sakura, you have to fight it.." He watched her for hours, until he could no longer keep his eyes open.

A few hours later he was awakened by a soft voice, "Hiro..."

Sasuke opened his eyes. Sakura's head was on his shoulder, and her leg was draped over his waist. "No." Sasuke said.

She opened her eyes and looked up. "AAhhh!" she screamed as she jumped, and fell off the bed, then crawled to the wall. "It can't be... You're DEAD!"

"And you're naked.."

"Oh god!" she reached out and pulled the corner of the bed sheet, and covered herself. "No no no nonono no, this is some kind of bad dream.." Burying her head in her hands she started to weep.

Sasuke got off the bed, and approached her. "Sakura, this nightmare is very real." he said as he touched her arm.

She instantly threw his hand off her, "Get away from me! Ahh!" Screaming as she fell face down to the floor, grabbing at her shoulder.

"Sakura let me.."

"NO! Don't touch me! I don't know you!"

"So you would rather die, then let me help you?"

"I can't...trust you..."

"If you couldn't you would already be dead."

Shaking she tried to get up from the floor. As she pushed herself up she noticed red swirls on the hand in front of her. "What is this.. It's not like yours. What's happening to me?"

"That's right...it is different from mine. I'm amazed that you're even awake. What you have is the bondage seal. It is trying to take over your body. Once it does, you will loose everything, your self control, your free will, your sanity. You will be a prisoner in your own mind, and your body, will belong to Orochimaru. Sakura, you have to control it, if you don't, you will be his, or die."

"I can't! It hurts!" she yelled.

He kneeled down next to her, and held her hand. "Yes you can...try!" She squeezed his hand as hard as she could. The red marks began to recede, afterward she fell unconscious. "Hey..haah..." Sasuke sighed as he carried her back to his bed. Laying her on her stomach, he pulled back the thin sheet covering her, and exposed her back. He then reached into the nightstand, and pulled out a container. Taking out several acupuncture needles, he stuck them in several places around the seal. Electricity started to pulsate in his left hand. Placing it over most of the needles, little bolts of lightning started to flow to each, one by one, then into her body. Sakura started to scream and squirm, but he held her still with his other hand. "Stay still this will help you!" he shouted at her. Steam started to rise from her skin, he immediately stopped, and she again went unconscious. _"Why did he do this? I need to know what happened." _

**End Chapter 1**


	2. Recollection

**Chapter 2: Recollection**

Removing the needles, he put everything away, and checked her pulse. _"She's ok, she should be asleep for a while..."_ Leaving Sakura there, he locked his door, and made his way to the security room. Upon entering, he told the guard on duty, "I need to see the surveillance tapes from the holding cells for yesterday afternoon."

"Ok... there were 2 tapes, it's up on monitors 2 and 3." replied the guard on duty.

"Now, get out..." The guard left and Sasuke focused his attention to the second monitor. He saw two individuals lying on the ground. Then Orochimaru entered, Sasuke continued to watch. Nothing really out of the ordinary, the usual mind games and then killing. It did surprise him to see Sakura kiss the victim. But when he saw his sensei pin his former teammate to the wall and strip off her clothing, he could hardly bare it. Sasuke knew what was coming next, he had seen it before. Every instinct he had told him to turn away, but he couldn't. The longer he watched the sicker, and angrier he felt. Then, to his surprise, someone else entered the room, disturbing what seemed to be inevitable. Stunned, he continued to watch as Orochimaru gave her the seal, then after talking with Kabuto, disappearing. "He was going to...If I hadn't picked a fight, he would have..." Sasuke said in disbelief as he watched Kabuto take her away. He grabbed the tape, made a quick stop elsewhere, then returned to his room. Sakura was asleep, just as he left her. Standing next to the bed, he looked down upon her. "_This never should have happened, I'm sorry..."_ he thought while brushing a strand of pink hair off her cheek. Placing the tape and other objects in his dresser, he then went over to the bathroom, and splashed cold water on his face, as he tried to erase the fresh images in his head. Sasuke went and sat on the edge of his bed thinking of what could have happened, of what's going to happen. He was lost.

Sakura woke up, "Sasuke...what happened..?"

".I closed most of the paths that the seal uses to overtake your body. It's temporary, but better than the alternative.." he said as he stoically stared at the floor.

"Oh," she put her hand over the seal, "It doesn't hurt so much anymore, thanks." Sakura lay there silently watching as Sasuke continued to stare at the floor, then asked "Sasuke, are you ok?"

"...No..I..I saw...something...everything. Do you remember what happened to you when you were captured?"

"Not really.."

"Who's Hiro?" he asked softly as he turned to her.

"Hiroshi... He..died... in my arms..Orochimaru... He..he..killed him!" Sakura said as she vaguely recalled what happened.

"He...was important..to you?"

"Yes..we were betrothed. Our wedding was set for the summer." she buried her head in the pillow and started to cry.

Turning away he asked, "So you... loved him?"

"I did...but not in the way he wanted. My last words were lies, and he knew it.. I'm a horrible person.."

He looked to her and said, "No Sakura, you're not." brushing away her tears. "You always told people what they needed to hear. In some ways it's better than the truth. Making people feel at ease about the situation they're in, sometimes means protecting them from the truth. You are a beautiful person Sakura, you always were. I think that's why he.."

"He what...?"

"Orochimaru was.." Sasuke quickly turned and looked at the door.

"Was wha..."

"Shh..He's coming! I have an idea, just go with it!" He grabbed a pillowcase and tied Sakura's hands to the headboard, then took off his shirt and pants, and pulled the dark sheet off Sakura's body. He then climbed on top of her, and draped the sheet over his waist.

"What the hell are you..."

"Be quiet, pretend to be asleep!"

"NO! Get the fuck.."

He slammed his lips against hers as a desperate attempt to keep her quiet. Her eyes were wide with shock, but within seconds fell into his kiss. He pulled apart her legs, then push up her left knee, and started to grind against her body. The door creaked open, "Enjoying my little present I see." Sasuke broke the kiss, turned his head slowly, resting on her arm, shielding her face from Orochimaru. "I'll leave you to it then, kukuku. Why don't you take tomorrow off, so you can fully enjoy her... while you still can, kukukuku." he said as he closed the door, and left.

_"Bastard.." _

"Sasuke...?"

"Hymm?" he looked at her.

"You're...uhh.." her eyes glanced down, then back to his. She took in deep breaths as his bare, hard body pressed against hers. Normally if someone even touched her without permission, she would be outraged, and that person would leave with a broken limb of some kind. But, this was Sasuke, she had dreamt about him so many times, so many years ago, and now, here they were. Their faces were inches from each other, and filled with a burning desire. Sakura managed to gather herself to finish her sentence, "And... you're still.. on me.."

He was lost in her eyes, and overcome with sensation, "Huhh? Ohhh,...sorry.." he smirked as he rolled off her, and untied her hands.

"So, you do this with all your girls?" she said as she tried to break the awkward silence.

"What do you care?"

"I don't, just curious is all." she said as she sat up and hugged her knees. "Sasuke...something else happened, with Orochimaru didn't it?"

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"Hiroshi died, I was... angry...Orochimaru..we..argued...then," she started shaking. "I'm hanging..I...can't move..."

_"That's it, she's almost there..."_ Sasuke thought.

"...A kunai...my clothes...his tongue..oh god..." she ran to the bathroom, slammed the door, and threw up.

Putting on his pants, he then went to the door, "Sakura...are you ok?"

"Leave me alone. I just want to be alone." she said as she cried, then started running water for a shower. "_He touched me..his tongue was all over me," _she thought as she jumped in and frantically scrubbed herself so hard her skin was turning red.

Sasuke walked away and let her be. He didn't blame her, it was sick what Orochimaru did to her. Now, Sasuke had seen his sensei torture numerous people, even rape some women, but it never effected him this way. Perhaps it was because of his past with Sakura that he felt bad for what happened, but he was uncertain. Sasuke threw himself on the bed and was again lost in thought. He lay there for several minutes thinking, but for some reason could only think about one thing. _"Damn she felt so good...Her skin is like silk... No, I need to stop thinking about it... God she's got a nice rack.., and those hips... Stop, stop, stop, stop! That stomach, her arms, her face, those eyes...and that kiss... FUCK!"_ He stuffed his face in a pillow. Taking in a deep breath,_ "It even smells like her..."_ Something fell to the floor. He looked next to the bed, it was Sakura's hitai-ate. Picking it up he held it looking at the insignia. Remembering all that it meant, all that it was, all that he left. It was his choice, and he accepted that long ago, but she didn't choose this. _"She shouldn't be here. I have to get her home.."_

Sakura fell to her knees in the shower as she tried to recall the rest of the events. "What else did he do...I...I..can't remember!" she shouted as she hit the wall.

Sasuke jumped up, "Sakura..what happened?" he said from the bathroom door. There was no answer. He banged on the door, "Sakura! ...I'm coming in." He opened the door, and found the shower empty. Before he could turn around, Sakura grabbed him from behind and slammed him into the wall. "What else happened! Tell me!"

"Ahh...calm down!"

"TELL ME!"

"He was going to rape you...but...Kabuto, he interrupted."

"Kabuto...There..was a disturbance.., I remember them talking..." she started pacing around then sat on the edge of the sink.

"Yes, that's right."

"It was you? You were the one they were referring to!"

"Yeah." he whispered as he looked down.

"Then I woke up here... Is that all?" Sakura glared upon him with serious eyes.

Sasuke nodded.

"So, you saved me." she said, then walked up and hugged him.

"No, I.."

"Thank you.." she said with relief.

Sasuke started to put his arms around her, but stopped and pushed her away. "Don't thank me, it's not over yet."

"You don't think I know that! You don't think I know that no matter what I do, I am stuck here, and will most likely die here! I'm not that same naive girl you once knew!"

"Well here's something you don't know. The day after tomorrow, Orochimaru will perform the soul transfer technique and aquire my body! We will both be his! I will be locked away in his sub-conscious while he does what he pleases with you!"

"Then lets leave! Runaway!" she shouted back as she approached him and held his hand.

"That isn't even possible!"

"Then...I'll stay, here, with you. It will be our fate.."

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND! It will be me, hurting you, toying with you. NO! I accepted this as my future, but I will not accept it as yours! You don't deserve this! NOT YOU!" he shouted as he put some distance between them.

"Why? What is so special about me?"

"Sakura stop it." he looked back at her.

"What, its not like we know each other. It's been six years since we really talked, and now here you are, acting all strange, soft even. You never really cared back then! If you did, you wouldn't have left!"

"Sakura, you know why I left! ..BUT IT DOESN'T MEAN..." he shouted, as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"MEAN WHAT!" she shouted with angry eyes glaring at him.

He flashed, then appeared in front of her. Gazing into her eyes, he lifted her chin, and in a strong whisper said, "I have always..cared for you! Sasuke slowly turned and walked into the bedroom, then said, "What's your excuse?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you're running away from the village to marry someone you don't love. And now, offering to stay here. Why!"

"I'm n.. I wasn.. (sighs) "_You know what...I'm tired of denying it.."_ She stomped into the room, and said with tears in her eyes, "It's you.. It was always about you. I had convinced myself you were never coming back, and tried to move on, but somehow..I couldn't. And even after the report of your death, your memory lingered. It soon seemed like everything I saw was dead. Nothing had any meaning anymore, not my friends, my job, ...nothing. Then I met Hiro, he was a friend who became so much more, and he loved me, even though it was the broken me. He tried so hard to heal my deadened self, and for a while, it seemed possible...but there was still something missing...you. I could never fully give my heart to Hiro, because the ghost of Uchiha Sasuke haunted it! It's because of you!" she exclaimed, then pushed him.

"Still with that childish crush I see."

"No..I don't like you in that way anymore. That was a long time ago."

"I don't believe you."

"I don't care what you believe!" she walked past him and toward the bed. "I'm tired." she said as she grabbed a pillow and blanket from the bed, and threw them on the floor.

"What are you doing.." Sasuke irritatingly asked.

"I'll sleep on the floor, it's your bed."

"No, just sleep on the bed, it gets too cold on the floor." he said as he picked up the pillow and blanket and put them back on the bed.

"But.."

"Don't worry, I'll stay on my side. Oh and here," he walked over to the dresser and pulled out an old shirt and shorts, and tossed them to her. "This is probably still too big, but you can't stay in that towel all night." She took them and quickly changed in the bathroom.

Crawling into bed, the door creaked open, and there was Sakura, in just the shirt that reached her mid theighs. "These were way too big," she said as she put the shorts back in his drawer. "Do you mind if I leave the light on in there, and leave the door open just a little?"

"Fine." Sasuke said, as he turned off the light in the bedroom. She pulled down the covers and lay next to him. Minutes passed like hours in what seemed to be a double dose of insomnia.

"Sasuke...Why are you being so nice? I find it hard to believe Orochimaru taught you how to be gentle."

"I told you earlier." he said coldly.

She turned to face his side. "Yeah, you care for me, but still..that doesn't explain..."

"What!" he raised his voice in frustration as he turned to her. "That I missed you.. Is that what you want to hear!"

"Did you?"

"Just go to sleep..." he turned his back to her.

Sakura's eyes started to shine, then she could not hold her smile as she started to laugh. "You DID!"

"Fine, whatever, shut up already."

Her laughing became hysterical and contagious. Sasuke started to giggle a little bit, then threw a pillow at her, but she continued. "Alright, you want to laugh.." he turned around and started to tickle her stomach. Sakura started to kick, and squirm, "No nononono, stopstopstop..." She started to cry she was laughing so hard. Then, all of a sudden he stopped, rested his hand on her stomach, and stared at her from the side. Catching her breath, she looked at him and became silent as they shared this happy moment. And in this moment...he moved his hand seductively up to her face, held her cheek and kissed her.

**End Chapter 2**


	3. Holding Back

**Chapter 3: Holding Back**

_"Mmm...he can kiss. But is this right..Hiro...what about Hiro.. he just died nine hours ago, and here I am with someone else...No this isn't right!"_ Pushing Sasuke gently, as the kiss broke she whispered, "Sasuke stop."

"What's wrong? he whispered back as he looked into her pale watery green eyes.

"I...I um..can't...this...this isn't right...Hiro..he..."

"Hiro...yeah. I guess I wasn't thinking... I'm...sorry. Goodnight Sakura."

"Night." She turned on her side, and started to recall her time with Hiroshi. Then one of the last memories with him went through her mind.

Flashback

Hiroshi held her in his arms, "Sakura, are you happy?"

"Yes...why are you asking?"

"Because, I still sense a sadness within you."

"Well..." she got up, put on her robe, " It's who I am..you should be used to it by now..." then stormed out of the room.

"Sakura...Sakura wait.." he went after her and found her in the kitchen getting a glass of water.

"What?"

"I didn't mean to insult you. I..I just can't stand to see you like this." She started to shake. "It's been two years, you have to let him go."

Upon hearing his words, Sakura hurled the glass at the wall, and as it shattered, she collapsed to the floor in tears. "I can't."

"Sakura.." he hugged her tightly, "I know it hurts. If I could, I'de give my life to bring him back, just so you can be at peace."

"No, don't say that..."

"But I would. Your happiness is more important to me than anything. That's why...if something were to happen to me..."

"Hiro don't...I don't want to talk about it!"

"No, I need you to hear this. If I should die...I want you to move on. If you find someone who makes you happy, someone to share you life with, to get married, to have kids, then do it. Don't let my memory prevent that. I love you more than life itself, nothing will change that. No matter how I die, if I'm on the other side, and see you smile joyfully...my death would not be in vein. I will rest peacefully."

"Wait..why are you saying this? What aren't you telling me?" He looked away. "Hiro, what is it?"

Taking in a deep breath, "We found a few of our ninja dead on the outer perimeter of the village. All the evidence of those investigations, and recent intel point to the Sound Ninja invading the Waterfall Village in thirty six hours."

"Sound! Why didn't you say something sooner! We have to help make preparations!"

"Everything is being done, I just wanted to be with you as long as I could before you went home."

"I'm not going back.."

"Yes you are!"

"Like hell! You need me...This village needs me...I'm staying."

"Fine, get ready then, we have to leave as soon as possible." A few minutes later they were on their way out. Sakura whistled sharply, a hawk swooped down and landed on her hand. "What are you doing?" Hiro asked.

"I'm sending a message to Naruto, just in case."

"Sakura, my words earlier, promise me you will uphold them?"

"I..I promise." Throwing her arms around him, they then kissed.

"Thank you, lets go."

End Flashback

_"I promised him I would try to be happy. This must be one of life's cruel jokes. Hiroshi's gone, and Sasuke is back... He says he cares for me, always cared for me, even missed me...It wasn't even that hard to get him to admit it...but still, what could come of this...me and him..who knows what his real personality is like..Ahh it doesn't matter...we have to get out of this situation first. There has to be a way for both of us to walk out of here, I just can't see it. One way or the other this is most likely going to be our last night." _

She turned and snuggled up to Sasuke's back. "Sakura, what are you doing?" He turned, she looked at him with pleading eyes. Sasuke knew this look, and it usually ended with the girl being thrown out of his room.. But, in this case, it wasn't just some girl. Putting his arm around her he pulled her tightly close to him.

"Sasuke, what are we going to do?"

"I'm not sure, but I do have a plan." They layed there for another hour going over and over Sasuke's plan. Working out all the possibilities, but they kept disagreeing on the final result.

"No no no! I won't do it!" She shouted, as she got up from the bed.

"There's no other way!"

"There has to be!" she started to pace around the room.

"There isn't! Why do you insist on arguing with me.. You're even more annoying than before."

"Damn it Sasuke this is serious!"

"I'm aware of that...but believe me when I tell you that it must be done this way."

"But...AHH!" She fell to her knees grabbing her shoulder.

Sasuke got up and quickly went to her side, "It's the seal, can you make it to the bed?"

"Yeah," she said as Sasuke helped her to the bed.

"I need to look at your back, can you take off your shirt or at least lift it up above your shoulder?"

"Ok," she reached and pulled the blanket around her waist. Next she slowly pulled off the shirt and held it over her chest..

"Sasuke looked at the seal, "Damn.."

"What?"

"It's starting to spread. He started to press around it, "Does it hurt?"

"It burns, can you close the paths again?"

"No, once it adapts the same technique is useless."

"Do you have like a robe or something like that?"

"Yeah, why..?"

"It would make it easier for me. I want to try something on the seal."

"Here.." he put it over her back and she slipped into it. Getting up she walked over to the dresser, pulled herself on it, then let the robe fall from her shoulders, exposing the upper portion of her back. As she turned around she saw it in the mirror. The red markings, and red swirly line branching off from it to the middle of her back. "Sasuke, I'm going to need your help.." She extended her hand and gathered what chakra she could. "I need you to guide my hand over the seal and the path its taking..."

Holding on to her hand he guided it just as instructed, but it wasn't going well. She started to tremble, "Sakura what's wrong...Sakura..." Tears gathered in her eyes, and her shaking became worse. "SAKURA STOP!" he shouted as he moved her hand away. "What were you trying to do?"

"I was trying to remove it...but I don't have the strength..."

"That would have killed you!"

"I DON'T CARE! I don't want to live like this.." Putting her head down, she let the tears fall from her eyes. "I'm just so tired...tired of feeling this way.."

"The seal doesn't seem to be bothering you that much..."

"No..the seal's fine..but...my heart aches.. I'm tired of mourning, of being sad, and now I truly am alone. Death will end my suffering, so I welcome it."

"You're wrong, you are not alone..not anymore." He reached around, and lifted the robe up slowly with his fingertips gently gliding along the soft skin of her back and shoulders. Once to her neck he continued to move his hand up to her cheek, then lifted her chin, looked into her eyes and said, "You have me." She smiled softly, and held on to his arm. Staring at each other for a moment, they felt that chemistry resurface from earlier. That intense electricity, and magnetism just drawing them together. Slowly enclosing the space between them, he leaned in to kiss her. She embraced him, and held his face as his lips began to work. A rush of heat came into her cheeks His tongue slowly teased her own as he traced its edge. It made her feel alive and lightheaded. As they kissed, she put her arms around him and moved her hands to the back of his neck, and through his hair. It sent chills down his spine, and made his heart flutter. Sakura then playfully bit his lip. A shocked Sasuke broke the kiss and looked at her with squinty eyes. She looked at him seductively as she bit her bottom lip. Sakura spread her legs apart as she adjusted her position, and pulled him closer to her. Moving her hands down his neck, over his broad shoulders, then over his muscular chest down to his pants. He smirked his famous smirk as he slid his hands down her back, then grabbed her hips and roughly pulled her to his body. The jolt of it surprised her, but she slyishly smiled as she started to unfasten his garment. Releasing her hips, he held her head as he again tasted her sweet lips. Then, he pulled back on her hair forcing her head back. She let out an erotic moan, while he kissed and nibbled the nape her neck. With his pants now undone, she pushed them off. His hands drifted down to her waist, then underneath the thin material that covered her. Feeling the curve of her small waist, he then moved higher and higher. She tilted her head, and arched her back as Sasuke's hands moved along the sides of her breasts. He went back to her mouth as he kissed her again, but this time, it was harder, deeper than before. Sakura started to shiver with his every touch. Sweeping across, he held and massaged them, then played with her hard nipples, while still underneath her robe. He caressed her skin up to her shoulders where he slipped the soft material down her arms. She then reached down between her legs, and started to rub and pump his hard flesh. This sent him into a euphoric state. He grew impatient, he wanted her, needed her now. Placing his hands underneath her theighs, he lifted her up, and carried her to the bed. Carefully he crawled on the bed with her underneath him. Gazing into her eyes, he asked, "Are you sure about this?" "Absolutely.." Slamming his lips on hers, he then positioned himself. She was ready in every possible way. Sasuke slowly pushed himself inside her. They both let out a soft moan. She dug her nails into his skin, it hurt more than she expected, but it also felt better than she imagined. He started to move in a slow passionate rhythm. There bodies became damp and wet. As he thrust inside her she let out a soft gasp. Her sounds aroused him further, causing his motions to increase. He kissed and sucked her neck. She started to hold her breath, then she clawed his back, and lifted her legs higher as she started to scream from the immense pleasure. He slowed down allowing her to catch her breath. Then in a quick movement, she rolled on top of him, and whispered in his ear, "Your turn." She then sat up, arched her back and moved in a slow circular motion. He grabbed on to her hips and started to squeeze, it felt so good. Now pressing her chest to his, she started to grind on him back and fourth as she sucked his earlobe. He held her tightly, and again she started to moan. She felt so soft and wet when she started to slide up and down his hard cock. And when he thought it couldn't get any better, she slid up to the tip of him and stayed there. Allowing him to slip in and out. She was teasing him, and he loved it. "Oh Sakura..." he struggled to say in whisper. Her eyes shot open, she sat and looked directly in his dark eyes. She then realized, she was still in love with him. Closing her eyes, she sank into the feeling and in between breaths, she whispered his name.."Sasuke.." Moving her hips she reached back, grabbed his thieghs for balance and moved her body. He watched her throw her head back and her body move in a mesmerizing way. Never had he seen someone so beautiful, so graceful. It made him feel so good, yet so strange. A feeling he wasn't familiar with came over him, and instead of fighting it, he let it overtake him. He couldn't stand it any longer, she moved faster and harder, her panting became faster, and then she again started to yell out as she reached her second climax. Letting himself lose control he squeezed her as he came hard inside her. Sakura then collapsed on top of him. Both of them were out of breath and giggling from the ticklish feelings going through them. After waiting a minute, she rolled off of him. He held her and allowing the curiousity get the best of him, he had to ask, "So, where did you learn to move like that?"

"Um..practice...with Hiro..." her eyes dulled and became a little sad.

"Ohh..I see..so..."

"Look Sasuke, I don't expect anything from this, so you needn't worry about me wanting a relationship or anything if we make it out of here."

"What?"

"Let's just let it be one great night we shared, ok?"

"Aaa." He thought, "_Why did she say that? Why did it hurt me when she said it? Maybe she really doesn't love me anymore...Wait...Why do I even care? Maybe because...no..that can't be it. _He started to drift off to sleep when he heard a weird noise. Looking at Sakura he asked, "What was that?"

She laughed, "My stomach, I'm hungry."

"Hmm, well there's some fruit in the second drawer next to you." Closing his eyes he started to fall back asleep. Then Sakura's crunching into the apple woke him up. Staring at her, he couldn't help but smile. Knowing she was there made him feel peaceful and comfortable. For as long as he could remember, to when his parents were alive did he ever feel such a way. He finally fell asleep, and slept better than ever before. A few hours later Sasuke got up, put on his clothes and washed up.

"Sasuke, where are you going?" she asked as she tried to wake up.

"To get something for us to eat. I'll be right back," he said as he closed the door. She got up, and wrapped herself in the robe she had discarded last night. Stepping into the bathroom, she started to wash up, when she heard the door open. "Back so soon?" she shouted. There was no answer. "Sasuke..." she walked out to see someone else waiting for her.

**End Chapter 3**


	4. Plan C

**Chapter 4: Plan C**

Walking down the corridor, Sasuke noticed people gradually starting to rush by him. The ground started to tremble on and off. More, and more people came racing across his path. He grabbed one by the neck, held him to the wall, and asked, "What's going on?"

"They found us! We're being attacked!"

"Who?"

"The Waterfall village, alongside Konoha!"

Letting go of the young man, Sasuke thought to himself, _"Konoha...This could be the best chance she has. I could sneak her behind enemy lines, and give her back. By the time Orochimaru finds out, it will be too late."_ He hurried back to his room. When he got to his door, he saw that it was cracked open. Knowing he didn't leave it like that, he preceded with caution. Opening the door slowly, he saw a small trail of blood on the ground leading to the bathroom. Looking up he noticed a note taped to the mirror above the dresser reading:

"Sasuke-kun, Orochimaru requests your presence in his chamber. And don't worry about the girl, I'll take _good_ care of her. Sorry about the mess. Kabuto"

"Bastard. I hope it's his blood. So much for plan b." Taking in a deep breath, he knew what he had to do. Going through his drawers, he gathered certain things, for it would be the last time he was in that room. He then walked down the hallway and long stairwell, to the inner depths of their hideout. As he approached the main chamber, he listened intently to the drops of water falling from the stalactites in the ceiling of the cave, and the soft rumblings coming from the surface above. It was quiet, too quiet even for Orochimaru. Something was going on, he could feel it. His master had something up his sleeve. No doubt having to do with the current attack. He entered the chamber and stood in the distance in front of the throne among the shadows. "You wanted to see me?" Sasuke asked.

Yellow eyes opened and fixed on Sasuke. "Yes, I assume you heard we are under attack?"

"Aaa."

"Then you know why you are here?"

"You want to complete our agreement."

"Yes...It is a bit earlier than planned, but due to the circumstances, it cannot be avoided. Then again, what's one day really..kukuku."

"Understood."

"I dreamed of this day for six years, since you first came here seeking the power that I offered. It is regrettable that you didn't make it to me in time, and I had to transfer into that pathetic container. Then again three years later, we both sustained critical injury during the encounter with the Akatsuki. You were expected to die, so I again had no choice but to transfer to another pathetic jar. But now...the time has finally come, and since you killed Itatchi during that battle three years ago, I will take your body without granting any last requests." Orochimaru got up from his seat, and slowly approached Sasuke.

"Wait. I do have one question for you, Orochimaru."

"And what's that?"

"What of the girl?"

"The girl... Was Sakura-hime that enjoyable? Kukukuku..." Sasuke's face began to blush. "Oh, so she was..." Orochimaru circled around him slowly reading Sasuke's every reaction. "...And even more so. Is that perhaps... why you attempted to restrain the bondage seal put on her?" Sasuke remained strongly silent. "Oh yes, I heard about it. The questions I keep asking myself is..why? For what purpose? Could it be...that she was something extraordinary in the sack, or.. Was it, to make her conscious, so you two could plot my demise? Which is it?"

"Both."

"So you openly admit this treason?"

"No, I suppressed her seal and made her wake up, so she could watch as I ravaged her body...sleeping prey is truly boring."

"Agreed..kukuku. Too bad I know your lying." He looked Sasuke square in the eyes, looking for any verification of falsehood. The cave then started to shake. "The battle is just above us. Kabuto! Get up there and cut them down. I will join you in my new form shortly."

"Is that wise, Orochimaru-sama? To leave you alone...with him?"

"It's fine, besides, my new bodyguard will assist should Sasuke-kun decide to do anything rash."

"As you wish." Kabuto then disappeared.

"Bodyguard? What bodyguard?" Sasuke asked.

"That's right, you haven't met her yet.." Turning towards the shadows, he called out, "Come!" The faint sound of chains clanking together emerged as she reported to Orochimaru's side. Sasuke watched stoically, ignoring his horror within. Her skin was engulfed in a red swirl pattern, her eyes once sea foam green were now blood red. All of which matched her black and maroon corset with short black shorts, fish net stalkings, knee high black boots, and spiked collar around her neck with a chain hanging down her backside. She was also fully armed with a katana, wakizashi on her back, a large dagger strapped to her theigh, along with a kunai pouch, and other common ninja equipment. "What do you think Sasuke-kun?"

"I've seen better."

"Really..." Orochimaru crept around behind Sasuke, put his hands on his shoulders. "I haven't...not only is she beautiful, but extremely strong and lethal, much like her sensei. A perfect pet for business...and for pleasure. I can't wait to see if she feels as good as she tastes." His tongue slithered out as he licked his lips.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The hostages will probably be down deep into the cavern. Due to all the fighting on the surface, the cave will be unstable. Get in and get out as soon as possible, bring as many survivors as you can. If the cave starts to collapse, whether you have them or not...evacuate. There is also the possibility of running into Orochimaru. He has not been seen in the battlefield, so keep your eyes open. If you do run into him, do not engage battle, retreat. Understood?"

"Yes Kakashi-san. Let's go, Neji, Naruto, Kiba."

"Go where..into the cave..."

"Kabuto!"

"Be my guest..and may you be buried with the rest of the vermon down there."

"Leave him to me! GO!" Kakashi shouted.

"We meet again Kakashi...Lets finish this!" Kabuto said as he charged his opponent.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Watching his master fantasize, and salivate over the vision in front of them was the last straw. Sasuke could no longer control himself any longer. He shoved him to the side. "Son of a .." Before he could take three steps toward his adversary, he was stopped. Sakura flashed in front of him, and held a kunai to his throat. "Sak..ura..."

"Kukuku, good isn't she?"

"Ahh!" he grunted as she started to cut his neck.

"Hime..remember he is not to be killed, if possible." The cave started to shake violently. "We are out of time, hold him still!" She pushed him against the wall, plunged the kunai through his left hand, pinning it into the stone. Next she pulled out the smaller of the three blades which she carried, then thrust it through Sasuke's right shoulder into the wall, securing his position. His yells seemed to continue to echo in the cavern even after they stopped. Sakura held his head still with a strong grip on his neck. "Now I will take your body and I will truly be the greatest..."

"Do you ever...shut.. the.. fuck.. up!" Sasuke, rudely interrupted. Quickly he grabbed the small sword out of his shoulder with his free hand, and plunged it into Sakura's back. It was so quick she never saw it coming, her eyes stared at him, wide and shocked, before she slowly fell to the floor. Sasuke freed his other hand, and as Orochimaru started to do his transfer technique, Sasuke made eye contact and yelled out, "Tsukuyomi!" It was the one jutsu Sasuke was forbidden from using with his master, the one jutsu he could not counter. Instantly they were in a different world, or so it seemed. One of red skies, black streaming clouds, and Orochimaru on a white table. His limbs each tied by rope which connected to a mechanism that pulled them in opposite directions slowly. He was being pulled apart..a very agonizing form of torture, but that wasn't enough for Sasuke. He was about to start cutting into his flesh when Orochimaru yelled, "You treacherous brat! I gave you what you wanted, and this is how you repay me! AAAHHH!"

"Shut up, I've had to hear your mindless chatter for years. You deserve far worse, especially after what you did to Sakura. It ends here."

"No, wait!" Sasuke plunged and arsenal of weapons into his ex-master's body over and over.. Every scream out of his mouth gave Sasuke satisfaction. Then he was silent, Orochimaru disappeared, and the technique was cancelled. He looked down at Orochimaru, he was decapitated. There was Sakura, lying next to his body, holding her bloodied katana.

Collapsing to the floor from his own wounds, he reached out for her hand and asked, "Sakura, how did you..?"

"Sasuke.." she whispered as she opened her eyes. "It's over.."

"Sakura, I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

"No..don't be. You set me free..and for that...I..I...thank..you." Her eyes closed again as she started to die. The cave started to fall apart.

"Don't...go...please...please..don't go.." he chanted as he lost consciousness from blood loss.

"They're in here! Shizune, Naruto, Kiba!" yelled Neji.

Shizune breifly examined them. "They're alive, just barely. Pick them up, we have to leave...now. This place is coming down!" She shouted. Grabbing the Sasuke, Sakura, and Orochimaru's head, they ran toward the exit of the cave as it collapsed. They put down Sasuke, and Sakura gently on the grass, as Shizune attempted to heal them. "Sakura, Sakura, can you hear me? Sakura?"

She opened her eyes briefly, seeing a fuzzy blond figure above her, she softly smiled before she passed out again. "She's ok!" Naruto said with relief.

"No, it's still too soon, we have to get them to Tsunade-sama." Shizune said with urgency.

**End Chapter 4**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for an update. I'll try to get the next one up soon. Let me know what you think of this chapter. I personally wanted more, but it's long enough as it is..well Review please. thx.**


	5. Liar

**Chapter 5: Liar**

Two weeks had past since they were brought back. Both sustained serious injury and blood loss. With the help of Tsunade, both Sakura and Sasuke were recovering well. They were fortunate, unlike them many others died from their injuries. The battle between Konoha and the Sound raged for three days. Even though, Orochimaru and his top ninja were eliminated the first day, loyal supporters and other misfits of the organization continued to fight resulting in heavy casualties on all sides. However, Otokagure and the Waterfall took the brunt of it. Konoha medics searched through the carnage for three days after the fighting had subsided, looking for survivors. After returning with very few, the medics were then dispatched to the Waterfall village to help with relief efforts.

Back in Konoha, white puffy clouds drifted slowly in the blue morning sky. The sound of birds chirping could be heard through the hospital room window which Sakura peered out of. It was indeed a beautiful morning. Her assistant entered the room, "Morning Sakura-san. Here are your messages. I'm going to put your change of clothes in the bathroom. Also, Hokage-sama has requested your presence at this morning's briefing. It's at ten, so please don't be late."

"Thank you Mari." Sakura said while looking through the messages. One was a letter from the Waterfall village. She dropped the rest of the papers and quickly opened it. It read:

_Sakura, _

_I can't tell you how relieved I am that you were rescued and are in good health. Even though the news of Hiroshi's death has deeply saddened me, hearing you were with him in the end somehow makes me feel a little better; knowing he didn't die alone. There were three things he loved in this world: His village, his family, and you. My brother meant the world to me, and though he is gone, I know he is in a better place, one without war and suffering. I keep telling myself not to cry because I know Hiro wouldn't want that. He always wanted those around him to be in good spirits. I think he would have wanted us to celebrate his life, remembering the good times, and always keeping him in our hearts and memories, never forgetting him. My dear Sakura, thank you for bringing my brother such happiness, and remember you will always be welcome here. _

_With love, Yuna._

Tears welled up in her eyes as she placed the message aside. She could feel her sadness derived from the guilt that seemed to build ever since she woke up in Konoha's hospital. Her sadness had now spawned into anger and anger to rage. She grabbed the nearest vase of flowers and threw it across the room. The vase shattered, she cursed herself saying how it was her fault they were captured, how Yuna's young son will grow up never knowing his uncle because of her. "It should have been me!" she shouted as she buried her head in her hands. "I should have died...why..why..did I have to wake up?" she sobbed. She then opened her eyes and through the cracks of her fingers stared at the daffodils that lay on the floor in a pool of water and glass. It reminded her of someone she once brought that same type of flower to. "And Sasuke..I should have never.."

"Is everything alright?" asked Mari who came in after hearing the breaking glass.

Picking her head up, wiping her tears, and refusing to look her way she said, "Its fine." in an irate tone.

"But you're crying?"

"And it's my business, not yours." Sakura stated coldly.

"Of course, please excuse me. And just a reminder, the briefing is in twenty minutes." she then scurried out hoping not to catch Sakura's wrath. Mari had always walked on eggshells when Sakura was in one of her moods. A trick she quickly learned while working with her years ago.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura tried to calm down. She knew Mari was just being her caring and considerate self as she always had been. Sakura got up, went to the bathroom to get dressed. As she took off her shirt, it caught her attention. This large, thick scar on her back accompanied by the deadened red seal which decorated her shoulder down the top half of her arm. "It's not.. so bad." she said to herself in reassurance.

"No, it's not." A strong deep voice said from the doorway..

She turned and gasps, "Sasuke! Geez, don't you knock!" She yelled as she scrambled to cover herself.

He walked in the bathroom, put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Sakura stop. Let me see." Holding her shirt over her chest she solemnly looked away, then slowly turned. His hand slid down over the soft skin of her back to the healed tissue. Closing her eyes, her body fell loose as his touch made her feel so safe and serene. A feeling she had longed for since that night. His hands slipped up to her neck, where he brushed back her hair as she tilted toward him. His cheek grazed her ear as he took in her scent and slowly descended down to her shoulder. Her breath caught in her chest as his so warm and heavy, fell across her skin, causing her heart to flutter. His lips then parted and softly kissed the nape of her neck. She was just about to give in completely when he spoke. "Sakura, I'm.." His voice, her name, it brought her back to reality.

Her eyes popped open, "No." She turned and lightly pushed him away. "Don't apologize, like I said... it's not so bad. Besides, it's not the first time you stabbed me in the back." Slipping on her shirt, she then walked over and sat on the bed.

Sasuke followed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," she said under her breath. "What do you want Sasuke?"

Sitting beside her he said, "I, just.. wanted to see how you were."

"Really? It's been weeks since we were rescued. Your room was just down the hall, and this is the first time you come see me, the day we are released. I don't think my well being is what's on your mind." She said while putting on her boots.

"There's something...I have to talk to you about."

She sighed, "If you're concerned about what happened between us, you needn't be. I told you, it was a one time thing, nothing more. And that...what just happened..it didn't. Understand?"

He could sense the contempt in her voice. "Fine. That's not what I wanted to discuss."

"Well you better hurry, I have five minutes before I have to be in a meeting."

Her tone and her attitude toward him was starting to piss him off. "Yeah, so do I." he replied.

"You? Why you?" she asked.

"Ahh, never mind that. Just tell me, why didn't you follow the plan?"

She put her head down, avoiding eye contact, "I don't know what you are talking about." she said in a soft yet stern voice. Then she got up and started to walk away.

"The hell you don't!" He got up, reached out, and grabbed her arm pulling her close to him, then turned her to face him. Glaring down at her, he angrily asked again, "Why didn't you kill me!?"

The weight of his words, the forceful tone he used, and the pressure of his eyes, caused her to start to shake. "I..um.. I couldn't. I barely had enough strength to kill Orochimaru."

"Really, you could have killed both of us in one movement and yet you didn't I find it hard to believe you were too stupid to realize. So it had to be because you were too _weak_ to do it?" he said trying to provoke her.

Sakura's eye twitched as he dared to say that word. "What!?"

"Well it could have been either you were too weak physically, or too weak emotionally. No matter how you look at it, you were weak. Personally, I think it was the latter. You were always too emotional. Hymph..I guess some things never change." he said condescendingly.

Infuriated with his words, she got in his face and said, "What the hell do you know! You know nothing about me and you're lucky I was too busy bleeding to death that I didn't kill you! Next time I promise you, you will not be so lucky!" He could tell he went too far when he could feel her inner rage bubble to the surface as she spoke. She grabbed his wrist and squeezed with just a fraction of her strength forcing him to let go of her arm. "I'm not.. as weak as you think."

"Ahh," he grunted as he rubbed his arm, "Fair enough. But there is something else we need to discuss."

"What time is it?" She asked as if ignoring him.

"10:06."

"Shit, we're late! Tsunade's going to..."

"That doesn't matter, this is more important!" Sasuke protested.

"I doubt it, besides you don't know Tsunade-sama well enough to say that. Let's go!" She ran out the door.

He reluctantly followed as they went to the main conference room. A few Jouinin were there, several Chuuinin and even a few Genin. The two large doors made a loud screech as they swung open as if announcing their presence. Everyone turned and stared at Sakura and Sasuke. Tsunade seemed irate as they tried to discretely enter. She briefly paused in the middle of her statement and eyeballed them as they made their way to the front. "Ahem... As I was saying, all remaining Jounin with Genin cells will report to the village of the Waterfall where they will relieve the current cells helping in the recovery effort. All unassigned Jouinin and Chuunin are to report to the border for patrol duty. Should there be any kind of attempt to invade due to our recent battle, I want to be ready. Any questions?"

Someone shouted, "Why is he here!" pointing at Sasuke. "He betrayed our village to become the understudy of Orochimaru! He should be in prison!"

"Kazuma, it seems you didn't inform your subordinate about the situation."

The newly appointed Jouinin put his head down in embarrassment, "My apologies, Hokage-sama. Didn't I tell you to keep you mouth shut Ari-kun!" Kazuma whispered, then smacked the back of the young Genin's head.

"For you and the rest who did not get the message, and have questions listen up, because I'm only going to say this once. Uchiha Sasuke was formerly with the Sound due to a top secret mission he agreed to take on six years ago." Sakura shocked at what she just heard, looked to Sasuke, but there was no reaction. He continued to stare blankly ahead of him as Tsuande continued. "He has been our most important spy, providing us with invaluable information, and saving countless lives all while risking his own..." Sakura felt sick. Unable to think, to say anything, she glared daggers at Sasuke. "Now that Orochimaru is dead, his mission has completed, and he will now be re-assigned..." Sakura felt betrayed, not only by Sasuke, but by her former master as well. She needed to get out of that room. Caring less about what Tsunade was saying, she stormed out. "...I trust all of you to treat him with the utmost respect. Dismissed."

Sasuke stood there stoically staring at the swaying doors. He couldn't help but regret not telling her. He thought, _But it was her own damn fault. Why did she have to be so stubborn, like she wanted to start a fight. That girl is just so...so.. annoying! _

Tsunade approached him then commented, "I guess you didn't tell her."

"No.."

She sighed, "You better go after her..."

"Aaa." He made his way through the crowd, then out the doors. He then flashed and appeared on the roof, where he could locate Sakura easily. Spotting her about a mile up the road near the market, he vanished and caught up with her. "Sakura.. Hey, Sakura!" She ignored him and started to walk faster. "Sakura, would you stop!" he got in front of her.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted.

Noticing the many people around now starting to stare, Sasuke got closer to her and said in a low tone, "Can we go somewhere and talk about this." trying to avoid a scene.

"Stay away from me!"

"Saku.." Before he could even finish saying her name, she slapped him with great force causing him to fly back, and overturn a fruit stand. The crowd gasped and giggled.

"I can't even look at you right now!" she shouted then pushed her way through the crowd and left. Sasuke watched her leave from the pavement where he laid among the mess of apples, melons and other assorted fruit. People old and young alike all speculated the nature of their argument, most assumed it was a lover's quarrel. They watched as Sasuke got up in embarrassment and dusted himself off. He was at a loss of what to do, but based on Sakura's previous behavior, he had an idea of what her next move would be.

A week later, at Ichakaru's Ramen shop, Sasuke was meeting an old friend.

"Oy, Sasuke!" the blue eyed blonde said with a great smile.

"Hey Naruto." They both sat down and ordered. Now Naruto had been away on mission for the past two weeks, but was made aware of Sasuke's previous mission. It was during that time he came to terms with the past. Even though it hurt him greatly that Sasuke had left, Naruto felt at peace knowing it wasn't just a ploy at revenge and power, that he was also aiding his country. In a way, it was like Sasuke was looking after them, just like he always had, though beit of different means. Naruto knew Sasuke wasn't as heartless as he often acted.

"Hey have you seen Sakura-chan lately?" Naruto said in between mouth fulls of noodles.

Placing his chopsticks across the untouched bowl Sasuke replied. "She went home."

"Really, when? I was just there and she didn't answer the door? I haven't talked to her since she's been back."

"No, dobe." He turned to face him. "She went home...back to the Waterfall."

"What!? WHY!!? When!?" the young blonde shouted.

"Last week. We...had an argument."

Grabbing Sasuke by the shirt, "What did you do!?" he demanded.

Shoving Naruto off, he turned back and stared into his bowl sullenly. "I..hurt her."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was twenty past midnight. The streets were empty as they often were at that time. The blue-silver light of the full moon illuminated everything it shone upon. Sakura walked along the path. A light breeze blew past her as she passed by a familiar bench. Stopping a few feet ahead, a figure leaped out of a tree, "Running away again?" Sasuke stated.

"I don't have time for this." she said coldly.

"Wait." he said while continuing to block her path. "Let me say what I have to, then you can go and never talk or see me again. Okay?" She impatiently agreed. "Look, I'm sorry you found out the way you did. I should have told you before the meeting or even yesterday, but I was worried how you'd react. I care for you and never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry."

"Are you finished?" she said with irritation. She started to walk away.

"That's it. You have nothing else to say!"

Sakura turned to face him. "What do you want me to say to that pathetic excuse of an apology? It's all bullshit! You _care_ for me. If you really cared you would have been straight with me from the beginning! You knew how I felt about you. I poured my heart out and all I got was a thank you. No...if you really cared you would have told me in some form six years ago, sparing me from the heartache I had to endure! _You're sorry?_ Here I've been blaming myself for getting involved, for getting captured, for Hiro's death! Swimming in the guilt of letting my weakness for you take over resulting in our being together! When all along it was your fault! _You_ could have stopped the invasion! _You _could have prevented all those casualties, then Hiro would still be alive. I would be by his side and would've never been with you and have to live with these scars! It's your fault! It's your fault!" she yelled out hysterically with tears in her eyes.

Seeing her in such distress hit him like a huge rock to his chest. "There's.. nothing I could have.."

"Save it Sasuke! You know you really had me going. That night, you were so convincing, it was like you were a different person... But I was clearly mistaken. You are the same cold hearted, self-righteous bastard you always were. And now a liar as well."

"What? I was more sincere with you than with anyone!"

"Shut..up. Everything out of your mouth is a lie. You hurt me more than any one person ever could. I'll never forgive you for what you've done!" she shouted.

Stunned at her heartfelt outburst, "Okay.. I understand. Right now you need to blame someone, and that's fine. I'll take the blame. You need to grieve.."

"Don't you tell me what I need! What _I need_ is to get as far away from you as possible!"

"Fine, but answer this: Have you even cried for him since we've been back?"

"Tha..that's.. none of your business!"

"I bet you even feel guilty for surviving don't you?" She said nothing in response. "I know how it is, believe me. Like it or not you're alive and need to go on living. In time, your memory should clear and you will see things as they are. You know I'm right."

Sakura started to shake. Knowing she was about to breakdown she said, "If that is all?" anxious to leave. He said nothing and watched sullenly as she walked away.

Sasuke then called out to her, "Sakura!" She stopped. "Be safe." She glanced at him then went on her way out of the village.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So you let her go?" Naruto said sadly.

"Aah"

"And you're ok with that?"

"I have to be. I hurt her so bad the least I could do is let her be."

"Sasuke.. What exactly happened in that cave?"

Sasuke sighed, "Nothing. Don't worry about it."

"You are a liar. I'm not sure what, but I know something happened. When we found the two of you unconscious, you had her hand in a death grip."

"Yeah well." Sasuke whispered as he looked away.

Frustrated Naruto tightened his fists. "This is wrong. All wrong. We should all be here together. And you two, as much as it pains me to say it, you need each other."

"I don't need anyone!" Sasuke stood up and shouted.

"Still telling yourself that?" Naruto told Sasuke looking at him suspiciously. Sasuke backed off slowly, then sat down. "She belongs here Sasuke, we have to get her back."

"It's not a matter of getting her back, she has to want to come back idiot." he replied.

"And how do you suggest we get her to want that?"

"We don't. She has to choose. The most we can do is talk to her at the right time, when she has calmed down a bit and with any luck she'll come back."

"Okay," Naruto said confused. "But..how are you going to talk to her when she hates your very being?

"Well, you're going to help me with that. Besides there's something I need to return to her."

**End Chapter 5**

**A/N: Well I think I finally got the chapter to where I like it. And After a year of waiting, I hope you do as well. I've written this chapter over and over so many times. Anyway let me know what you think. Sorry for the extremely long wait. Thx to those of you who kept on my ass to get out an update. Keep it up. More updates to come!**


	6. Come Home

**Chapter 6: Come Home**

"Sakura.." A whisper hissed from the encompassing darkness.

There's someone in the room, she paces in circles looking for any signs of his location. "Sakura." the raspy voice calls out again only this time closer than before. Her heart begins to pound inside her chest, a feeling of absolute dread rushes over her. Clawing through the darkness she runs. The night never ending, her terror continues as she is grabbed and shoved to the floor. She feels his presence all around her. He forces her down as he drapes his large body over her own. Using his weight to restrain her, his head hovers next to hers as he takes in the scent of her hair. The steam of his breath now fills the contours of her ear, "Sa..ku..ra." he hissed once more.

_I can't breathe..please..stop! _Shaking her head vigorously, she tries to cry out but her voice is mute. Her chest crushed beneath his own, she tries desperately to pull away. The figure of the dark pulls her hands from his shoulders and stretches them above her head. He bound them with one large hand while the other began to explore her body.

In a flash she feels herself exposed. His rough fingers traces her curves and make their way down through the soft pink thatch of curls. _Don't touch me! Get away! Get away from me!_ She screams in her mind. She manages to squirm beneath him, but the stranger captures her lips with his own. The kiss is deep and soft. _I..I know this kiss. Even his taste is familiar. _she thought.

The tension in her body subsided as she allowed herself to sink into his kiss. He now releases her hands to stroke her cheek as he continues to taste her lips. She wraps her arms around his broad shoulders. Her feeling of panic slips away to excitement while his hands graze her inner thighs

and pulls them apart. Adjusting his position, he slowly enters her.

Soft moans intermingle with labored breaths. Running her fingers though his hair, she gives herself completely to him. "Sakura.." he says again. His voice now clearer and more familiar, it arouses her further. A rush of heat overcomes her as the climax nears. Her moaning now constant, her breathing erratic. She wants more, her body aching for release when suddenly he stops cold. Her eyes shot open. "Sakura.." And as she looks into his sharingan eyes he says, "Come home."

"Sasuke-kun?" she whimpered.

"Sakura...Sakura!"

Sakura jumped as she awoke. "Yuna? What happened?"

"You were doing it...again! This time you almost woke up Shin."

Wiping the sweat from her brow she could still feel the heat in her cheeks. "I'm so sorry. I don't know why I keep having these dreams."

"Usually," she said, "its when your sub conscious is trying to explain your feelings about something or in this case someone. Often times dreams are made of flashes of memories, thoughts and feelings. Then again others are made of complete non sense. But I think you know why you have this particular dream, even if you don't admit it." she smiled as she let herself out of the room.

Sakura sighed. She looked past her shoulder at the alarm clock on the nightstand "7:23." Staring at the blue numbers for a moment, she recalled the calender date they represent. _Sasuke's birthday. Damn. There really is no escaping him,_ she thought. "I need a shower. A nice cold shower." she mumbled to herself.

It was now late afternoon in the Waterfall Village. The heat of the summer day was just starting to diminish. Sounds of hammering, sawing and people yelling as they worked on repairing a nearby house had ceased early this day leaving the area quieter than usual. Sakura appreciated the lack of noise, especially on her day off. Yuna had taken her son to the daycare where she worked leaving Sakura the house to herself. She had managed to cast away her late night dream by burying herself in work.

Sitting on her bed with open scrolls spread all around, she couldn't help but feel frustrated. She realized how easy it was when Tsunade and Shizune were just down the hall. If she ever had a question all she had to do was ask, but now she had to figure things out on her own. She did love doing research on new medical techniques, but when her impatience grew, she longed for her shishou's advice.

Thinking of her former master irritated her. The fact that Tsunade allowed Sasuke to go on that mission of espionage and didn't even have the courtesy to mention it to her or Naruto still touched a nerve. _And Sasuke..Why do I dream of him so often.._ her thoughts were disturbed when she heard a light commotion outside. It reminded her of a certain friend she hadn't seen in some time.

She sighed, "Naruto.." And thought, _I wonder how he's doing? Is he getting along with Sasuke? Are they even talking to each other? _ Memories of the past flooded her mind. The many arguments between the two, the intense rivalry and the rare times they spent with each other at peace. She softly smiled. Lost in her thoughts, she jumped upon hearing a knock on the front door.

"This isn't going to work, she's going to see right through it. If she hits me I'm going to kick your ass.."

"Stop being such a bitch.."

"Screw you, she's lethal! Last time she hit me I was in the hospital for a week! Tsunade ba-chan said that if I wasn't such a rapid healer, I would have been in the ICU an entire month!"

"Your whining is really starting to annoy me."

"Shut up, and concentrate on the plan. I didn't go through all this trouble for nothing. And if someone from this village sees you..." He stopped mid sentence as the door opened.

"Naruto?" Sakura said surprisingly.

He smiled awkwardly. "..Hey."

She smiled and hugged him excitedly. "I was just thinking about you! It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too. I'm sorry I didn't get to visit sooner, my schedule's been crazy."

Releasing him from her grasp she said, "Don't worry about it." Her eyes looked to the stranger a few feet behind her friend. A young man with brown short hair, green eyes, and a Jounin vest. Her head tilted, her eyes narrowed and her smile faded. "That look doesn't suit you." She turned to Naruto, "What the hell is he doing here!"

"Sa, Sakura-chan, he, he just.."

Sasuke canceled the transformation, and returned to his raven black hair, obsidian eyes and dark clothes. "I need to speak with you." Looking her up and down, he admired the girl's choice in clothing. She wore a very short black skirt and a black mesh sleeveless top with a black bra underneath. A strap fell loosely from her right shoulder. The dark lace adorned her fair skin in a way that made his temperature rise.

Her heart racing, she glared at him. "Leave!" She turned to Naruto. "How could you bring him here! Idiot!"

"But, but Sakura-chan, he.." Naruto stuttered as he braced himself for Sakura's fist which he knew was coming. Just before impact, Sasuke flashed to her side and grabbed her arm tightly, stopping her in her tracks.

"That is not necessary..Sakura." He said in a low tone of voice. I'm only here to return something to you."

Sasuke's demeanor was reminiscent of the Sasuke she dreamed of the previous night. The way he held her arm, the forcefulness, and even the way he said her name. It all made her feel uneasy. She panted slowly trying to catch her breath as she let the chakra dissipate from her fist. Her attention then shifted to a medium sized box he pulled from behind his back. She knew not of what was in that box, but she knew it was important. The sinking feeling in her heart told her that much. "Fine, give it to me and go."

"Well, I'm going to take off, I have some business with Shibuki. I'll see you later Sakura-chan." She said nothing in response. Her eyes and Sasuke's were locked on each other. The intense aura around them made Naruto nervous, he doubted Sakura even heard him.

As he disappeared Sasuke released her arm and opened the box. She glanced down at the contents and gasped. Stunned by what lay inside, she tried to step back, but she stumbled. Sasuke reached out to her, but she grabbed the door frame before she fell completely. "You should sit down." he suggested.

She nodded, regained her footing and walked inside where she sat at the dining room table. He followed and sat beside her placing the opened case in front of her. She picked up two of the three items. Both were hitai-ates, one with the Konoha leaf symbol and the other the insignia of the Waterfall. "This..was Hiroshi's hitai-ate..and mine. How did you...When?"

"I had just finished closing the paths of your seal. While you were unconscious I went to the security room and viewed the surveillance tape of your holding cell. I took the tape, and went down to the cell. I don't really know why... but I went down there anyway and in the sand, I found his hitai-ate. It must have fallen when they removed his body."

Slow, heavy tears fell from her eyes, she asked, "And you took it? Why?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I saw you kiss him, I figured he was important to you and you would want it if we survived."

"And my own?"

"It fell from my bed while you were in the shower."

Her eyes fixed on the last item in the box. "And that's the tape?" Sasuke nodded. Sakura asked, "Did anyone...see it?"

"Godaime, she questioned me about it when I woke up in the hospital. She agreed to return it to me so I could give it to you. I thought you would like to be the one who destroyed it."

Staring at the tape she then picked it up and as she held it, the events captured there in flooded her mind. Her voice and Hiroshi's voice were now so clear. _"What do you want with us?" _

_"Son of a bitch! Get the hell away from her!" _

_"No!!" _

_"Can you say ...it.....please..just let me hear you say.. it..once, p..please..tell...me." _

_"I...love you." _

She then recalled another voice, one she wished to forget.

"_Sakura-hime. My, my, how you have blossomed."_

Her hand now trembling with rage, she gathered her chakra and released it while she squashed the tape. It shattered instantly, sending the the remaining particles of plastic off the edge of the table and to the floor. Sasuke didn't even flinch at her demonstration of power.

She took a deep breath and sighed as she then lifted Hiroshi's hitai-ate. Tapping a small dent near the center of it, she lightly laughed. "You see this?" she asked Sasuke. "This dent. I did that. It happened on our first mission in the Waterfall Village. Well first without you as part of our team. Naruto, Kakashi and I were to work with a local team to try to improve their ninja, communications and medical staff. Basically upgrading the whole village. Hiroshi was the leader of the team that was to coordinate with us. But after taking one look my way, refused to work with me. Saying I was too pretty to be a serious ninja. I smiled and flicked his forehead with a tiny amount of chakra. Heh, he flew back fifty feet, and had a serious headache afterwards. When he did manage to get up he didn't refuse to work with me again."

Her fingers slid from the metal plate to the cloth underneath. She separated them pulling something out. A picture of Hiroshi hugging a brightly smiling Sakura from behind with the the waterfall in the background.

"Then there's this." She showed it to Sasuke and said, "He always kept this picture with him." she smiled softly. "He said he carried it for luck, because on this day, at this place, I made him the luckiest man alive by accepting his proposal. He said...my beauty never ceased to take his breath away."

Admiring the image, he said, "You seem to have that effect.."

Ignoring his compliment, Sakura placed the items back on the table and took a deep breath. "Thank you...for this. But why did you wait so long?"

"When they gave me my belongings at the hospital, I thought about giving it to you then but I didn't have the time. When I wasn't asleep I was being questioned and debriefed. When they did let me go it was only to the mission briefing with Tsunade. So I took a little detour and went to see you. And you no doubt remember how that went. And after our confrontation I wanted to give you some time. Judging by the way you reacted to my presence earlier, it was the right decision."

"I see." She then picked up the hitai-ates, got up and walked to her room. Sasuke instinctively followed. He watched her place Hiroshi's head band next to his picture which stood on her nightstand next to the old team 7 picture. She then folded up her own head band and placed it neatly in the drawer. She sighed, kissed her fingers and put them to Hiro's picture.

Concealing his irritation, he waited for her in the hall. They returned to the dining room then she offered her guest something to drink. He accepted kindly, and they once again sat at the table. They both sipped their tea in silence as the light noise of the cicadas outside filled the air around them.

"Sakura, do you still hate me?" he said trying to clear the air..

She took a moment to consider her answer. "I can't say that I hate you. Over the past few months I've been thinking about everything. And while I don't agree with what you did, I understand why. I might have done the same thing if I were in your position. You were..right, what you said when I left. I was hurting, and I took it out on you. I'm sorry for some of the things I said."

Sasuke expected her to come to reason, but he never expected an apology. His plan for her return looked promising at this point. "Don't worry about it." he responded. "So, we're okay then?"

"I think so, but let me ask you something. If you could go back and change things, would you?"

He sighed, "There's not a day that goes by when I don't think about whether I made the right decision in leaving. Every night I see your tear stained face, I see the pain in your eyes and hear you pleading for me to stay. It's become more than a memory, it haunts me. Even to this day, those feelings, those words, your...love, are still with me."

"Then, you regret leaving, you would change it?" she said hopefully.

"No." he said flatly. "My leaving opened new paths for all of us, and we are exceptional ninja because of it." Sakura's heart sank. Seeing her downcast expression he said what he could to console her, "It wasn't easy, for any of us, especially you and I apologize for that. But just know that I left because I had to. It was the only way to keep you safe, to keep everyone in the village safe. I gave up the life I knew for the safety and redemption of those I love. And I would do it again with no hesitation. My only regret.. is causing you pain in every way there is to feel it."

Sakura now wide eyed and breathless, finally understood. It was so simple. What he did was only a mere brush stroke in a vast painting. Never until now did she get the big picture. That he cared for her, for Naruto, for Kakashi-sensei, for the entire village as well as avenging his clan. And the only way he could ensure the safety of the ones he cared for while becoming stronger in order to kill Itachi was to go to Orochimaru. She felt so stupid. How could she have never considered it? "I..I should have known." She said in realization while staring blankly at the table before her.

"Sakura, it's in the past now. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself." His hand reached out to her, and with his finger he caressed the back of her hand. Her heart skipped a beat as she felt his touch. Sakura wanted to pull away, but part of her wanted to reach out to him. To hold him and never let go and for that reason, she said. "I think you should be getting back. Naruto is probably waiting for you."

Disappointed, Sasuke withdrew his hand and staring into her eyes he could see her struggle within. Abruptly he turned away and started for the exit. He was a step outside the door when she called out for him. Turning around he watched her as she ran up to him. Her hands grazed his cheeks, then wrapped around the back of his neck. She looked up into his dark eyes and slid her fingers up through his hair as she kissed him one last time.

He embraced her, and as sudden as that kiss started it stopped. Sasuke brought his forehead to hers. His eyes still closed, and with his feelings to the surface he whispered, "Sakura, come home."

Three words. Three words was all it took to shake her to her very core. _It couldn't be a coincidence, could it? He had to be causing my dreams. I can't trust him. I just can't! s_he thought. Her hands slid down to his chest, "I'm sorry, Sasuke." she said as she lightly pushed him away.

"Naruto and I will be leaving in the morning. We're staying on the outskirts at relief camp B." His fingers slid under her chin, "If you change your mind, come find me."

"Goodbye, Sasuke." Disheartened he turned and as he walked away, transformed his image.

A woman standing only steps away from the home watched him suspiciously. After he walked by she turned her attention to Sakura. Going into the house and placing the groceries on the kitchen counter the woman said in a firm tone, "Is that him?" Sakura didn't reply. "The one who saved you? Your ex-team-mate? The one your heart lies with? The one you dream about every night?"

Startled, Sakura tried to explain herself, "Yuna I.."

"I saw it! I saw you kiss him." Yuna sat down. "Honestly Sakura, why are you still here? My brother is gone, this village once a wasteland is now finally starting to resemble the beautiful place it once was, and the people are getting on with their lives. Everyone except you. You dwell here, keeping as busy as possible trying to avoid your true feelings and thoughts. What, you think I don't see you? I see you with that stone expression you've become accustomed, and I wonder why you hardly smile, and never laugh, not even a little bit. When I saw you with that man just now it was the most alive I have seen you in quite some time."

Her eyes burned as she restrained her tears. Sakura sat obediently listening to her once to be sister-in-law's lecture. Yuna continued, "You don't have to feel ashamed of it."

"But, you don't know.." Sakura started to tremble. Her tears gathering at the corners of her eyes.

"No, I don't know what happened in your past, but it is the past regardless. Whatever it is, just let it go. If there is anything you should have learned from all this it should be that the person you love now could be gone tomorrow. If that were to happen, is this the place you truly want to be?"

**End Chapter**

**A/N: No, I'm not dead and neither is this story. I know I said it would be the last chapter, but because it is so long I had to cut it into pieces. Next update coming soon..definitely under a year, lol. **

**Comment please.**


End file.
